


Dress Up

by RadioActivity



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume, Embarrassment, Hand Job, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, kitty maid, otaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mephisto comes back from his vacation, he finds he has tons of paperwork waiting for him... as well as a lonely sibling. He strikes a deal with Amaimon that he would take a break in exchange for Amaimon playing a game he wanted to play... 'dress up'... and Amaimon hesitantly agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

Mephisto sat at his desk, filling out paperwork with an annoyed expression. He tapped his pencil on the paper, scowling to himself. While he'd been off on his extended play-cation, the paperwork had been piling up and piling up... and now here he was, a week's worth of paperwork piled around him, reminding him of all the work he had left behind.

As he was halfway though the stack, the door cracked open, letting out a low and painful groan as it opened, causing Mephisto to wince. Amaimon's head poked through, and he studied the scene of his brother seated at the table. “Nii-san?”

“... Yes?” Mephisto raised an eyebrow. “What is it? I'm really busy.”

“Nii-san, I'm bored,” Amaimon muttered. “Will you play with me?”

“I don't have time.” Mephisto said, patiently, smirking deeply. He sat back, away from his paperwork, crossing his legs high. “Do you see this enormous stack of paperwork?”

“But... you're the lord of time,” Amaimon muttered.

Mephisto chuckled, resting his elbow on the table, leaning towards his brother. “... yes, I suppose that's true enough... But since I _am_ so busy... there would have to be a very good reason for me to take a break.” Amaimon was silent, not sure what his brother wanted. “Can't you go play with Rin?”

“He's went somewhere.” Amaimon said, simply.

“Oh? I see...” Mephisto murmured. “Well... The only game I would take a break to play... is dress-up.” Amaimon's face stayed stationary, but Mephisto could read the expression there, and he smirked. Embarrassment. It was delicious. “While I was out this week, I picked you up a new one to wear... It's in a box on the couch.” Mephisto murmured. “But, if you don't want to play, that's fine."

Amaimon slowly removed his head from the door, shutting the door slowly behind him, the door making that horrific noise. Mephisto smirked, and returned to his paperwork, the idea proving endlessly amusing. He continued working for nearly an hour before the door creaked open, the noise grating painfully on Mephisto's ears. _I need to fix that door._ The thought was abruptly ended when he saw Amaimon's head poking through the door, the little cat ear headband jingling softly. Mephisto let out a snort, leaning back in his seat.

“Mm, you really did want to play badly, didn't you?” Mephisto crossed his legs high, resting his chin on his hand. “Show me the rest.” Amaimon shook his head, bells jingling softly. “Aw, are you embarrassed?”

Amaimon's sharp nails dug into the wood of the door, proving to Mephisto how badly the green-haired demon didn't want to be seen in the outfit.

“Lock the door, then, if you don't want anyone to see you.” Mephisto smirked. “I'll close the curtains.”

Amaimon didn't move. Mephisto went around and closed all the curtains, before moving in front of his desk, leaning against it. “Come here.” Amaimon stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, his arms behind his back. Mephisto smirked, drinking in the sight.

The black dress fit Amaimon well, hugging his body tightly. The apron was tied around his waist in a sloppy bow, and the ruffles on the shoulders hid the demon's squared shoulders. The skirt was short, reaching Amaimon's mid-thighs. The gloves extended above the elbows and the stockings he wore left only a few inches of bare skin between the skirt and the tops of the stockings. His black shoes gave him a few extra inches. He was wearing cat gloves and his tail swooped down, nervously sliding back and forth.

“Mm... Come,” Mephisto gestured with a finger.

“Yes, Nii-san.” Amaimon muttered, his head ducked in shame.

“Who?” Mephisto questioned.

“... master.” Amaimon muttered, his voice even lower. “Please play with me...” He moved slowly toward Mephisto, his hands clenching in his apron, nails lightly digging into the fabric.

Mephisto reached out, putting his hands on Amaimon's hips. “Mm... You know, I suddenly have more time than I did an hour ago.” Amaimon was silent. “Aw, kitty, don't look so sad. Give me a cute little meow.”

Amaimon's nails dug deeper into the apron, tiny holes tearing into it. “... M-master, please play with me... meow,” Amaimon managed, his expression stoic.

“Heh, how thirsty you are... it's cute.” He slipped his fingers into Amaimon's mouth and the demon closed his eyes, swirling his tongue around the two fingers. His other hand slid up and down Amaimon's thighs, grazing the bare skin at the top of the stockings, sliding his hand into one, pushing it down a little.

The light touches caused Amaimon to shudder. His heart was pounding out of shame and desperation, but he had to play along with Mephisto's games. Mephisto grinned, pulling Amaimon closer, pulling him into a kiss. Their tongues danced for dominance, before Mephisto pulled away, biting Amaimon's ear, his other hand caressing his inner thigh. “Mm, you're so cute, Amai,”

Amaimon's breath hitched as Mephisto toyed with him. The torture continued for a few moments, before Mephisto slid off the desk. He led Amaimon over to a single armchair, putting him into it, his knees resting on the cushion, facing the back of the chair. Amaimon gripped the arms, facing away from Mephisto, wondering what he was going to do.

Mephisto flipped Amaimon's skirt, kneeling down behind him. Amaimon's eyes widened, nails digging into the wood, turning his head to watch Mephisto. He drug down the other's bloomers, his thumb lightly grazing his asshole. “Have you cleaned up too?”

“Uh- un... uh huh...” Amaimon's breath was labored in anticipation. Mephisto's tongue began lapping at it, and Amaimon began moaning softly with pleasure. The tongue began gently forcing its way inside, stretching him out. Amaimon continued to make odd noises, many of them hilarious to Mephisto.

“Amai, you have been a good boy,” Mephisto purred. He reached forward, wrapping his hand around Amaimon's dick, firmly stroking it as he continued to stretch him out gently with his tongue.

Amaimon ducked his head, gutteral noises escaping his mouth, getting lost in the pleasure of Mephisto's teasing. After a while, Mephisto replaced his tongue with this fingers, thrusting into Amaimon, smirking to see the demon arching his back into them with pleasure.

After a while of this, Mephisto removed his fingers, undoing his pants. “Alright, Amai...” Mephisto lined himself up, easing himself inside. “Mm... there we go.” He murmured. He slapped Amaimon's ass playfully before beginning to thrust in and out of him.

Amaimon moaned, pressing his face into the back of the chair. Mephisto dug his fingers into Amaimon's hair, pulling his head back. “Ah- no, I'd like to hear what you have to say.” Amaimon's head was tipped back, and his eyes were shut tightly.

“Faster,” Amaimon whimpered.

“Yes, yes...” Mephisto responded, patiently. He started speeding up his thrusts, moving faster, his other hand cupping Amaimon's shaft, his fingers stroking up and down.

Amaimon continued to make strangled noises, the heat and friction of Mephisto's length driving him insane. The pleasure was building up in him, and he could feel himself getting close. After a moment or so of this, Mephisto smirked. “I don't have all night, hurry up and come,” he rubbed his fingers along the head and Amaimon shuddered as his entire body tensed, coming hard onto the soft chair.

Mephisto continued on for a few more moments before his nails dug deep into Amaimon's ass, finishing deep inside. He smirked, breathing heavy, coming down. “G-good, Amai-”

The door flung open and someone called into the room. “Hey... anyone here?”

Mephisto turned to look, turning Amaimon's head to look as well. Amaimon's body froze in fear and rage when he saw Rin's face staring at him. The room was dead silent as Rin slowly backpedaled, stepping out of the room.

Amaimon whirled on Mephisto, knocking him back, and he staggered. “I- you didn't lock the door?” Mephisto questioned, looking amused.

Amaimon turned, leaping from the chair, moving toward the door. He slipped his bloomers up, and he was out the door after Rin. Rin spotted him coming at him, fury in his eyes and he took off at a dead sprint. Out the window he went, and Amaimon was after him.

Amaimon chased him, full of fire and fury. _I have to kill him. He saw it._ He followed Rin all the way to Rin's dorm and inside it. Once the door closed behind them, he grabbed Rin's collar, yanking him back. Rin's legs flew out from under him and he went straight down, letting out a noise of surprise and pain. “Agh!”

Amaimon swung a leg over him, pinning his arms to the ground with his knees. He pinned his neck to the ground with his forearm, rage written across his face.

Rin gasped for air. “A-amaimon, why- why are you-”

“You saw it. You saw...” Amaimon's eyes were burning. “I have to kill you. I have to kill you so you won't remember what you saw!”

Rin flung Amaimon off, jumping to his feet, drawing his sword. “If you're going to make me fight, so be it!”

The two of them continued clashing before Amaimon flung Rin down again, getting back on top of him. “I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to beat the shit out of him!”

“You don't have to kill me!” Rin yelped. “I... I don't know why you're so upset- I... y-yeah, you were... having sex with-” Rin yelped even louder when Amaimon slammed him against the floor again.

“It's nii-san and his stupid... urgh! Look at me! I'm so ashamed I could... I'm going to kill you so you forget you ever saw anything! I can't let you tell anyone,” Amaimon's eyes burned.

“I'm not going to tell anyone, damn it!” Rin yelled. “Calm down...”

Amaimon paused, loosening up his grip on Rin's neck. “... You really won't?” He questioned, his voice icy. “... I don't want you to remember. Maybe I just need to cause you enough brain damage that you forget...”

“N-no! You- that's not necessary!” Rin insisted. “I... I don't... I think... I think you look... nice, actually-” Rin muttered, embarrassed.

“I'm going to kill you!” Amaimon yelled again and Rin rolled him over, pinning his arms down.

“Calm down!” Rin yelled.

Amaimon's face contorted a moment, before smoothing out, fists clenching and releasing over and over again. He looked away, expression blank.

“... Are you calmed down?”

“No.” Amaimon muttered. “I'm not nice. I don't look CUTE.” His fists clenched again.

Rin stared down at him before chuckling. “... I didn't say you looked cute... But you do.” He muttered, before lowering his head and pressing his lips against Amaimon's gently.

Amaimon's eyes widened and he flinched, turning his head away, bell jingling softly. “What are you doing?” He asked, his voice flat, color creeping across his expressionless face.

“Heh.” Rin touched the bell on Amaimon's headband, and Amaimon's eyes widened, rage spiking again. “You really do look cute.”

Amaimon clicked his tongue out of embarrassment and annoyance. “... I'm not cute.” He pushed Rin off, getting to his feet. “... I'm leaving.”

Rin knelt on the ground. “So soon? I just got home.”

Amaimon walked toward the door. “Yeah... I'm going to get my clothes.” He paused in the doorway. “I'll... come back. Later.” He muttered, annoyed, disappearing through the door. He took off at a full speed, heading back to Mephisto's. He slipped in, throwing the maid outfit off and putting his own clothes back on, annoyed.

Mephisto came out, leaning against the door frame, smirking. “How did your little adventure turn out?”

Amaimon turned to stare at him, expression blank. “Damn you, nii-san,” he adjusted his gloves.

“I can't believe you went after him with that outfit on,” Mephisto sneered. “A kitty maid, dashing across campus...” Amaimon gripped his pants tightly, trying to calm down. “Heh. What is it? You almost seem kind of pleased.”

“... I hate you, nii-san,” Amaimon repeated, looking away.

“Did Rin say something nice to you?” Mephisto grinned.

“He told me I was cute,” Amaimon spat. “Damn him.”

“Mff-” Mephisto covered his mouth with a gloved hand. He burst into laughter behind it, amused. “Hahaha... Well... you certainly were. At least he can appreciate a lovely sight.” Amaimon stared at him before storming for the door. He snatched a lollipop from a container near the door, ripping it open, popping it into his mouth on the way out. Mephisto smirked amused as Amaimon disappeared. “Mmm... see you later, Amai,” he tapped a finger against his chin, before going back to his paperwork. _I knew he'd be interested in father's youngest... but the extent of how much, I couldn't expect. It'll be interesting to see what those two will get into in the upcoming months._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashdove6). Come talk to me if you want, I like people. Also, I will take suggestions for fanfics and stuff. :) Just let me know.


End file.
